


The Joys of a Family

by SummertimeSuga



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Gen, TAZ Candlenights Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummertimeSuga/pseuds/SummertimeSuga
Summary: A small Angus and Burnsides fic for candlenights
Relationships: Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Joys of a Family

Ah, Candlenights. The lights, the sounds, the smells, the sheer  _ joy _ brought to the hearts of many this time of year. 

An extravagant candlenights tree lit up the living room of the Burnsides’ home. Cozy was a good way to describe the scene. A fire was burning in the fireplace as Magnus placed a few smaller logs on top to keep it going and to keep the house warm. Julia sat in a rocking chair close by, cradling a cup of hot cocoa in her hands, humming quietly to herself as she closed her eyes in contentment of the entire scene. On the floor sat a young boy, he was wearing dinosaur footie pajamas and was holding a book, a book none other than the newest in the Caleb Cleveland series. 

Y’see, after the days of Story and Song, after the should-have-been end of the universe, after the restoration of all memories, after the IPRE becoming  _ legends,  _ Magnus had decided he wanted a simpler life. He loved to meet all the children who looked up to him, but he didn’t do well in the spotlight, the humble man he was. Magnus took to moving out into the woods with his beautiful wife, Julia, who had stuck by his side through everything. But how could they say no to taking in the little rascal they had tagging along with them in the Bureau of Balance? How could they, after all they had been through, just send Angus on his way? With no known living family and no one to fall back on. Of course, had the Burnsides not taken him, the Bluejeans would have. The Bluejeans’ had decided to let Angus go with them, so long as they got to be the baller Auntie and Uncle. And so that’s how it went!

Flash forward back to now. Magnus leaned over to whisper something into Julia’s ear, waiting to get the nod of approval before going back to their shared bedroom. It took him a few moments to return but when he did, he held a medium-sized, neatly wrapped box in his hands. The wrapping was clearly the work of Julia, Magnus would never have patience for anything along those lines. 

“Hey, Ango.” Magnus kneeled down beside him, lightly nudging the book lower so that Angus would pay attention to him. “Wanna open an early Candlenights gift? Jules and I think you should get to open one, if you wanna.” He gave a small, yet excited smile and sat the gift in Angus’ lap. 

“Oh! Of course, sir! Thank you!” Angus responded gleefully. He placed a bookmark in the spot he left on in his book and sat it to the side and grabbed the gift. 

If there was one thing to notice about when Angus opened gifts, it was that unlike most children his age, Angus took time to neatly unwrap the gifts. He liked to be able to slowly see it come open and really appreciate the time it took for someone to wrap the gift for him. As Angus unwrapped the gift he was given, he noticed that inside was a plain, brown paper box.  _ How odd, what would come in a brown box? Maybe they wrapped some books in a box for me? _

The waiting was absolutely killing Magnus, but he knew this was how he liked to open gifts. Julia had come to sit beside Magnus on the floor, arm wrapped around his and a hand on his bicep. “Patience, love.” She whispered to her husband. 

Finally Angus had gotten to the box. There were 2 pieces of tape holding it closed on both sides. Angus pulled the tape off either side of the box and opened it up and inside was… a blank piece of paper? No. A blank stack of paper? He was confused. He picked up the stack of paper and removed the first sheet to find that underneath was a sheet of paper that was titled in big, bold letters  **REPORT OF ADOPTION.** Underneath was filled out with his name, signed by Magnus.. Magnus and Julia. 

Angus looked up at the couple, trying to process these events. “Y-you two adopted me?” His eyes were filled with tears and he offered a wobbly smile. “I love you!” Angus flung his arms around both Magnus and Julia as best as he could with his small child self. 

Magnus cast a glance to Julia, who herself was also tearing up. “We love you too kiddo,” Magnus said, patting his hair. “Happy Candlenights.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I'm so sorry its so late!! Happy Candlenights Dear!!


End file.
